RWBY The line
by Alistal
Summary: Vale a été prise dans une tempête inhabituelle et tout contact avec la ville a été coupé. Ruby, Weiss et Blake vont en éclaireuses avant l'intervention d'un grande équipe pour secourir les habitants qui sont restés coincés entre les éléments et les grimms.
1. Introduction

_Cela faisait 10 ans depuis que Vale avait été attaqué par Cinder et le dragon grimm, mais à nouveau, la ville avait dû être abandonnée. La tempête s'était installée lentement, mais quand il était devenu clair qu'elle allait rester et s'empirer, tout le monde a paniqué en s'enfuyant. Les grimms ont été attiré par toute cette peur, et les chasseurs sont venus pour protéger les convois d'évacuation. Tout autour de Vale, les inondations avaient transformé les champs et forêts en marécage, il était impossible de traverser les montagnes et la mer était démontée et infranchissable pour les navires. La CCT reçut de plus en plus de dégât avant de s'éteindre définitivement. Le dernier message que nous avons entendu fut :_

« Ici Yang Xiao Long de l'académie de Beacon, la dernière évacuation s'est soldée par un échec. Glynda Goodwitch n'en est pas revenue, c'est maintenant moi qui coordonne les chasseurs. Les pertes sont… trop nombreuses. »

 _C'était il y a cinq mois, c'était le temps qu'il avait fallu pour s'occuper des rescapés qui avaient pu quitter Vale, les reloger et réorganiser le gouvernement du royaume avant de préparer une opération de secours. Mais il fallait d'abord savoir ce qui se passait dans le cyclone, les grimms avaient continué d'affluer et on avait peur qu'ils soient trop nombreux. C'est pourquoi Weiss, Blake et moi nous sommes portées volontaires pour partir en éclaireur._


	2. Les champs

Ruby, Blake et Weiss remontaient vers le nord depuis un jour, dans une embarcation à fond plat pour traverser le terrain totalement noyé qui était auparavant la voie d'accès à Vale depuis le sud. Emmitouflées dans leurs capes imperméables, elles ne disaient rien, le vent emportait les paroles, elles n'y voyaient presque rien, le soleil avait disparu, seule la foudre éclairait le ciel, accompagnée de son tonnerre parfois lointain, parfois assourdissant.

« Mesdames, bon retour à Vale. Vérifiez que vos radios fonctionnent. Nos objectifs sont simples, on trouve des survivants, on rentre prévenir les secours, et ils traversent pour sauver tout le monde. » Dit Ruby alors qu'elles entraient dans le calme œil de la tempête.

Le soleil fit sa lente réapparition, il leur révéla les carcasses de véhicules qui s'étendaient et étaient à moitié submergées sur la route inondée. La plupart avaient été éventrés.

« Oh non… Ça doit être le dernier convoi d'évacuation.

-Quelle horreur ! S'exclama Weiss. Il y a des corps à l'intérieur ! »

Elles remontèrent le convoi, le niveau d'eau baissa rapidement et elles virent que les voitures et les bus étaient embourbés.

« Ils ont dû être pris au piège dans la tempête. Dit Ruby. Et les grimms ont attaqué. »

Elles échouèrent le bateau et continuèrent leur avancée à pied. Le soleil brillait sur le district agricultural et révélait les champs qui avaient été ravagés par l'eau, les arbres renversés, leurs racines pointant vers le ciel comme des bras décharnés suppliants et les carcasses d'animaux qui parsemaient le terrain.

Alors qu'elles arrivaient à la fin du convoi, elles virent un groupe de personnes approcher de l'ouest, elles allèrent dans leur direction, mais dès qu'elles furent vue, les autres s'arrêtèrent et se dispersèrent.

« Qu'est-ce-qui leur prend ? Demanda Ruby. »

Les tirs qu'elles reçurent répondirent à sa question.

« Mais qu'est-ce-qui leur prend !

-Tu l'a déjà demandé ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-On se défend ! »

Elles s'élancèrent, Weiss avec ses glyphes et Blake en courant, alors que Ruby ancrait sa faux et leur offrait un tir de couverture. Mais leurs adversaires visaient juste et Weiss se retrouva prise dans des tirs croisés, son aura brillant sous les balles, elle se protégea alors en s'enfermant dans une bulle de glace. Ruby repéra un de ses adversaires sortir des grenades, s'il les lançait, le mur de Weiss s'écroulerait et elle son aura pouvait être soufflée par la déflagration. Reconnaissant le danger, Ruby tira immédiatement, la balle le transperça de part en part avant qu'il ne puisse agir. De son côté Blake avait déjà éliminé plusieurs adversaires et Ruby força les derniers à se disperser avec quelques tirs bien placés.

« Je pensais qu'on était là pour sauver des gens… Déplora Ruby en rejoignant les deux autres.

-Que fait-on ? Demanda Weiss. On rentre et on prévient l'équipe de secours ?

-Non ! Il faut qu'on en apprenne davantage. Justifia Ruby. On ne peut pas revenir sans plus d'informations. On va suivre ceux qui se sont enfuis, en espérant qu'on puisse leur parler avant qu'ils nous tirent dessus cette fois.

-Et s'ils tirent avant ? Demanda la faunus.

-Alors nous chercherons Yang, elle nous expliquera. »

Elles se mirent en route vers le nord-ouest, le sol était boueux et les ralentissait considérablement. L'atmosphère était très étrange, la tempête formait sur leur gauche un mur incurvé de ténèbres qui masquait les montagnes, loin à l'est, alors que sur leur droite, le soleil brillait de tous ses feux qui se reflétaient dans les lacs et flaques, toutes ces réflexions les éblouissaient dès qu'elles relevaient la tête pour trop longtemps.

« Si j'avais su qu'il ferait si beau, j'aurais pris mes lunettes de soleil et mon maillot de bain. Plaisanta Weiss.

-Le service laisse à désirer. La calma Blake.

-Chut ! Ordonna Ruby.

-Quoi ?

-J'ai cru entendre des bruits de combat. »

Elles s'arrêtèrent et entendirent effectivement les bruits étouffés d'un affrontement.

« Par-là ! »

Blake s'élança la première, les bruits se firent plus clairs, ils semblaient venir d'un groupe de bâtiments agricoles mais soudain elles aperçurent un groupe de grimm dans un champ.

« On se débarrasse d'eux d'abord ! »

Ruby se propulsa d'un tir et d'un large mouvement coupa un beowulf en deux. Un autre sauta sur elle, elle le faucha en plein saut sur sa lame. D'un coup d'œil elle vit Weiss en duel contre plusieurs monstres et Blake passer d'un adversaire à l'autre, leur laissant une blessure à chaque passage. Cinq créatures encerclèrent Ruby, plus prudemment que le précédent, l'une d'elles feinta une attaque que Ruby para, mais une autre l'écrasa au sol, son aura encaissa le coup, elle utilisa le manche de Crescent Rose pour l'empaler puis se projeta vers un autre beowulf qu'elle trancha, puis un deuxième, puis le dernier.

« Vous allez bien ?

-Oui. Mais je n'entends plus les bruits de combat.

-Je crois qu'on a rattrapé les fuyards de notre précédent combat… » Les interrompit la reine de glace.

Quelques cadavres récents, plus ou moins dévorés, se trouvaient entre les corps fumant des grimm.

« Il n'y a que des faunus. Remarqua Blake, comme tout à l'heure.

-C'est étrange.

-On ne peut rien pour eux. Prenez leurs lunettes de soleil et fouillons ces bâtiments. » Poussa Ruby

Elles approchèrent précautionneusement de la ferme, une dizaine de personnes sortirent de l'entrepôt et disparurent dans un repli de terrain.

« On les attaques ?

-Non ! Refusa la femme en rouge. On a déjà tué assez de personnes ! On fait le tour et on voit s'il y a une autre entrée. »

En arrivant à l'arrière de la bâtisse, elles entendirent de la musique provenir de la seule ouverture de ce côté, à 5 mètres de hauteur, Weiss les y propulsa avec ses glyphes et elles atterrirent sur la mezzanine où auparavant était stockée de la paille. Elle entendaient maintenant deux personnes se battre à l'intérieur, elles s'approchèrent du bord et virent une faunus en train de frapper un humain ligoté à genoux.

« Arrête de faire la forte tête et parle ! Combien de chasseurs gardent le dépôt de Dust ?

-Tu peux continuer à frapper, les autres ne devraient plus tarder.

-Ton équipe ne te sauvera pas, à l'heure qu'il est ils sont probablement morts.

-Ordures. Pourquoi est-ce-que vous avez ravivé le conflit ?

-Même en paix vous continuez à vous en prendre aux faunus ! Même quand on s'est éloignés vous êtes venus jusqu'à nous chercher des problèmes ! Vous avez mérité ce qui vous arrive !

-Tu perds ton temps, je te dirais rien ! »

Le prisonnier cracha sur sa geôlière qui dégaina une arme et lui plaqua contre le crâne.

« Tu ne sers plus à rien !

-NON ! Cria Ruby !

-Qu'est-ce… ? »

Profitant de la diversion, le prisonnier finit de se libérer de ses liens et retourna l'arme contre son ennemie pour la tuer. Il tira ensuite sur la mezzanine et s'enfuit sous celle-ci, disparaissant du champ de vision de Ruby.

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous ? On n'est pas des ennemis ! » Ajouta-t-elle en criant à l'attention de la personne en bas.

Les trois se laissèrent tomber au sol, elles allaient fouiller les caisses quand la musique s'arrêta.

« Nous interrompons notre programme pour un bulletin d'information ! Nous vous rappelons que l'attaque de ce matin constitue une violation flagrante de la trêve. Il est encore possible à tous les insurgés qui le souhaitent de rejoindre le bon côté en vous présentant à l'avant-poste le plus proche ! Mais notre information principale concerne une horde de grimms dans l'ouest du district résidentiel, si vous êtes dans cette zone, redoublez de prudence. Nous reprenons maintenant le cours normal des émissions.

-C'était quoi, ça ?

-Aucune idée, répondit Blake.

-Il faut qu'on comprenne ce qu'il se passe. On va suivre la route vers le nord. »


	3. Les réfugiés

Le prisonnier s'était échappé par une porte latérale du seul côté qu'elles n'avaient pas longé. Une heure plus tard elles avaient atteint la limite du district agricole avec le district industriel. La tempête avait battu tous les records de puissance enregistrés depuis les débuts de la météorologie sur Remnant et cela se voyait. Avec les assauts des grimms ajoutés à ceux de la tempête, les bâtiments de Vale étaient devenus des ruines, fenêtres cassées, voitures renversées, murs détruits, routes fracturées…

Elles remontaient l'une des rues quand du vacarme attira leur attention vers une usine, des personnes sortirent en courant sur le parking, bientôt suivis par des soldats de Vale.

« Arrêtez-vous ! » Crièrent-ils avant de décharger leurs armes aux pieds des civils.

En voyant ça, Ruby fit signe à ses équipières de s'interposer. Elle arriva la première, enveloppée de pétales de rose, puis Weiss arrêta sa glissade par glyphes tandis que Blake arrivait en courant. La jeune femme en rouge n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que les soldats ouvrirent le feu sur elles.

« Ne tirez pas ! » Cria Weiss en levant une barrière, mais Ruby s'était déjà lancée à la contre-attaque. Elle envoya voler deux adversaires et en faucha un troisième alors que Weiss projetait les deux derniers contre un mur avec sa barrière. Le dernier avait tourné les talons en répétant « chasseurs hostiles ! » dans sa radio.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là-dedans ?

-Entrons, et restez prudentes. »

La première chose qu'elles remarquèrent fut la musique. A nouveau cette musique emplissait l'air, délivrée par des haut-parleurs omniprésents. La deuxième fut que cela ne ressemblait plus à une usine. Les machines avaient été démontées et remplacées par des tables, des fours, des lave-linges, des tentes, des instruments de musique et des projecteurs. Les bureaux avaient été transformés en chambre et en salle de bain. Des tuyaux et des câbles électriques bricolés longeaient les faux-plafonds et les murs. L'endroit avait été transformé en camps d'habitation.

« Cela correspond aux informations qu'on a eu, les habitants se sont regroupés pour se protéger des grimms. Rappela Blake. Ces bâtiments ont peu d'ouvertures et offrent aussi une meilleure protection contre les éléments.

-Mais alors pourquoi des soldats les attaquent ?

-On doit les en empêcher, montons sur le toit pour trouver de quel côté ils sont. Ordonna Ruby. »

Pendant ce temps, les haut-parleurs diffusaient toujours leur musique.

Elles trouvèrent ce qu'elles cherchaient, des camions alignés dans la rue, des civils en train d'être violemment embarqués par des soldats, et des chasseurs qui supervisaient l'opération. Elles espéraient ne pas se faire voir, mais ils avaient été alertés par le soldat de l'autre côté de l'usine, et l'un d'eux les repéra alors qu'elles jetaient un coup d'œil. Immédiatement ils s'excitèrent, les soldats poussèrent violemment les derniers civils en direction des camions et les chasseurs dégainèrent leurs armes.

« Arrêtez ! Cria Ruby en s'avançant.

-Ruby, tu ne devrais pas t'agiter autant.

-Ils vont les tuer, Weiss ! »

La fille aux mèches rouges sauta au sol en dégainant son arme. Blake et Weiss la suivirent.

« Ecoutez ! Arrêtez ça et discutons !

-Eliminez-les ! » Fut la seule réponse avant que les chasseurs n'attaquent.

L'une avait des gants d'acier, un autre brandissait une lance, le dernier portait un lance-grenade.

Ce dernier ouvrit le feu, forçant RWB à se disperser. Poings d'acier prit Blake pour cible et le lancier, Weiss. Ruby pouvait soit charger le grenadier, mais elle ignorait ses capacités de corps à corps, soit profiter de la portée supérieure de son arme pour le forcer à se protéger.

Elle se projeta sur le toit et tira sur sa cible, celle-ci dû sauter, courir et finalement s'abriter derrière un véhicule pour éviter de prendre des tirs. Elle tourna son attention vers la femme aux gants métalliques et lui mit une balle en pleine tête, qui fut arrêtée par son aura. Mais elle rompit le combat et s'abrita à son tour, poursuivie par Blake.

« Nous ne sommes pas là pour nous battre contre vous ! » Entendit Ruby dire Weiss à son adversaire, via la radio.

Elle tourna son arme et le zoom à temps pour voir le lancier utiliser sa semblance et se téléporter derrière la reine de glace et la frapper d'un coup de taille. Elle tira aussi pour détourner son attention, mais une explosion juste sous elle, contre le mur du bâtiment, lui fit ensuite perdre l'équilibre et tomber.

« Il faut en finir, ils ne veulent rien entendre. Ordonna-t-elle à ses amies.

-Mais… Protesta Weiss.

-On n'a pas le choix ! Ils veulent nous tuer ! Confirma Blake.

-Weiss ! J'ai besoin de vitesse pour éliminer le grenadier ! »

L'intéressée se détourna un instant de son combat pour créer un glyphe d'accélération sous Ruby, puis se prit un coup d'estoc du lancier.

Ruby se projeta en pétales de rose pour prendre encore plus d'élan et esquiver les grenades, et reprit sa forme humaine avant l'impact de sa faux avec son adversaire. Celui-ci vola et s'encastra dans un mur, un coup d'œil derrière elle lui montra Blake toujours en train d'échanger des passes d'armes avec son ennemie et Weiss sauter de glyphe en glyphe dans un affrontement de vitesse et de position face à l'autre et sa téléportation. Elle courut pour achever le grenadier, il dépliait son arme pour la transformer en fléau, il sauta pour éviter la faux puis lança une attaque que Ruby bloqua, le câble s'enroula autour du manche. Immédiatement Ruby appuya sur la détente de Crescent Rose et la lâcha, le fusil à haute vélocité emporta le chasseur au lance-grenade qui toucha terre quelques mètres plus loin. Le temps qu'il se relève et dépêtre son arme, Ruby s'était à nouveau projetée et l'encastra dans un véhicule. Alors qu'elle se relevait, il tomba au sol.

Weiss en avait terminé avec son adversaire, elle et Ruby encerclèrent poings d'acier.

« Connasses. Siffla-t-elle.

-Rends toi. Demanda Weiss. Il y a eu assez de morts aujourd'hui.

-Que se passe-t-il ici ? Où est Yang ?

-Ne faites pas comme si vous n'en savez rien !

-On vient d'arriver, on n'a aucune… »

La femme explosa, l'aura de Ruby céda et c'est son corps qui reçut le choc quand elle toucha le sol. Elle chercha Weiss et Blake des yeux en se relevant, la chasseresse s'enfuyait dans la rue.

« Et zut !

-C'était quoi ?! Demanda Blake. Sa semblance ?

-Il faut la rattraper !

-Je n'ai plus d'aura, et elle n'avait pas envie de parler.

-On devrait alors partir et prévenir l'équipe de secours.

-Non, il faut trouver Yang, c'est elle qui dirigeait les chasseurs après Glynda. Elle ne les aurait pas laisser attaquer des civils, il a dû lui arriver quelque chose.

-Je suis d'accord avec Ruby. On ne peut pas envoyer une équipe de secours s'ils risquent de se faire attaquer par tout le monde, Yang pourra nous expliquer. Elle ne nous agressera pas à vue, elle.

-Bien. Concéda Weiss. Elle devrait être à l'académie, vers l'est.

-Ça nous fait traverser toute la ville, et toute la ville veut nous tuer. Si on continue vers le nord, on atteindra la forêt de l'automne, et il n'y aura que des grimm à affronter. De là on arrivera à l'académie par l'arrière.

-Bonne idée. En route. »


	4. La bataille

L'après-midi était bien avancée, elles avaient pris le temps de nettoyer leurs égratignures et de trouver un endroit sec pour manger. L'air était lourd, chargé d'humidité par les averses intempestives et les flaques qu'elles laissent après leur passage, respirer était même parfois difficile. Elles avaient croisé quelques grimm en suivant les allées.

« Tu es bien silencieuse Ruby. Commença Blake.

-Je réfléchis à tout ça. Yang ne laisserait jamais des personnes s'en prendre à des gens sans défense. Il a dû y avoir… une rébellion, quelqu'un à pris le pouvoir et a commencé à terroriser les habitants.

-Le gars de la radio ?

-Il a l'air d'avoir une certaine importance.

-Je capte quelque chose. Les interrompit Weiss.

-Quoi donc ?

-Changez de fréquence. »

Dans l'oreillette de Ruby, une conversation prit place, une conversation entre un bourreau et sa victime. La voix du premier était inconnue, mais la deuxième était celle de Sun ! Quand il hurla de douleur au point de couvrir tous les autres bruits, Ruby ordonna à Weiss de couper la réception, elles s'arrêtèrent et regardèrent Blake avec inquiétude.

« Ça… ça va aller Blake ? »

La faunus ne répondit pas.

« Ne fais pas ta silencieuse ! Réprimanda Weiss. Ce n'est clairement pas le bon moment pour ça.

-Ça va aller ! Il faut qu'on le retrouve, qu'on le sauve, il pourra aussi nous aider !

-C'est vrai. Weiss, tu peux trouver d'où vient le signal ?

-Oui, c'est sur notre route. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'ils émettent ça ?

-Sûrement pour attirer certaines personnes. »

Elles continuèrent jusqu'à être stoppé par une inondation, aussi loin qu'elles pouvaient le voir, les rues, les parkings et les bâtiments s'enfonçaient dans l'eau. Elles réalisèrent qu'il s'agissait du fleuve qui avait débordé, et que la plupart des ponts seraient probablement inondés aussi.

Après consultation de la carte, elles décidèrent de s'aventurer dans l'eau à pied pour rejoindre l'une des plus grandes usines qui devaient leur permettre de traverser jusqu'à une zone plus haute. D'abord à mi-chaussure, rapidement au mollet, l'eau finit par imbiber totalement leurs bottes. Quand elles montèrent les premières marche de l'escalier qui les mènerait vers les parties supérieures de l'usine, Ruby se sentait plus poisseuse que jamais, la chaleur et les combats la faisaient transpirer, la transpiration ne s'évaporait pas à cause de l'humidité et démangeait ses égratignures, et maintenant l'humidité resterait dans ses vêtements.

Elles montèrent sur le toit. La tempête avait enfermé la ville dans un puit, le fleuve avait largement quitté son lit et la mer s'était aussi étendue sur la terre. Au sud, elles revirent les champs par lesquels elles étaient arrivées, à l'ouest, le port avait considérablement souffert des vents et des vagues, de nombreux bâtiments étaient éventrés ou en partie écroulés, le quartier chic du nord-ouest était occulté par le mur de la tempête, au nord, derrière le district commercial, la forêt de l'automne était calme, et enfin, à l'est, coincé entre le fleuve et la rivière de Vale, le quartier résidentiel se terminait contre le terrain de l'académie. Là où Yang devait se trouver prisonnière.

Ruby pensait prendre le pont de l'autoroute aérienne pour passer au nord du fleuve, mais c'était justement la portion qui passait au-dessus du fleuve qui s'était écroulée. La carte indiquait un pont monumental au niveau du sol et pas très loin de leur position, il était peut-être encore franchissable.

Elles se dirigèrent vers un escalier qui les ferait descendre sur le toit suivant, mais des voix les forcèrent à une avancée discrète, elle s'approchèrent un peu pour écouter.

« Vous pensiez devoir faire ça un jour, quand vous êtes devenu chasseur ?

-Non. Je voulais l'aventure, puis j'ai pris goût à aider les gens. C'est pour ça que je suis venu aider l'évacuation.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Murmura Weiss.

-Et vous, dans l'armée, on vous prépare à ça ? »

Ruby hésitait. Elles pouvaient essayer de parler avec eux, mais cela n'avait servi à rien jusque-là ou elles les éliminaient dès maintenant, mais ce n'était même pas un combat loyal.

« J'espère que la nuit sera froide.

-Ça ne ferait pas de mal pour sécher un peu l'... Bordel ! Sur le toit !

-Tirez ! » Ordonna Ruby.

Le chasseur et le soldat levaient leurs armes quand ils furent fauchés par les tirs de Blake et une frappe de feu de Weiss. Elles descendirent sans oser regarder les deux corps et continuèrent à avancer par le toit, il y avait probablement d'autres soldats dans le bâtiment.

Elles empruntèrent la dernière cage d'escalier pour rejoindre le sol. Il faisait noir dans le bâtiment, le peu de lumière qui passait par la porte ouverte n'éclairait que les premières marches de l'escalier métallique. Ruby s'avança avec précautions, serrant la rampe de la main, jusqu'à ce que la rampe disparaisse. Elle en informa Blake et Weiss, et continua à descendre d'autant plus précautionneusement, mais quand son pied ne rencontra pas la marche suivante, elle ne put que crier en tombant dans les ténèbres.

Elle se réveilla en ayant mal de partout, elle se souvenait avoir percuté plusieurs fois des choses en tombant, puis s'écraser contre une surface froide, puis plus rien. Sa tête tournait, il y avait de la lumière, elle était dans l'eau, seulement quelques centimètres ou elle serait probablement morte noyée dans son évanouissement. Elle appela Weiss et Blake par radio mais elle n'eut aucune réponse. Elle se remit debout et une douleur lui tira la jambe quand elle essaya de marcher. En boîtant et elle alla ramasser Crescent Rose. Elle leva la tête pour voir le trajet de sa chute, la cage d'escalier qui aurait dû se trouver là avait été arrachée sur plusieurs étages, elle ne voyait qu'un combat avec des grimms pour avoir causé ça.

« Vous ! Ne bougez pas ! »

Deux soldats était apparus dans le couloir et pointaient leurs armes sur elle. Elle n'avait plus d'aura à cause des précédents combats et de la chute, elle décida de se rendre.

« Attends, c'est pas l'une de celle qui a buté les chasseurs de l'équipe alpha ?

-Ruby ? Tu nous entends ? » Entendit-elle dans sa radio.

Elles n'étaient pas loin ! Ce n'était plus la peine de se rendre, d'autant qu'ils avaient l'air prêt à la tuer maintenant qu'ils l'avaient identifier. Elle se jeta dans une pièce latérale alors que des balles traversaient l'espace qu'elle occupait un instant plus tôt. Elle déploya son arme, qui se bloqua en forme de fusil de précision. Elle jura à voix basse et passa le canon de l'arme à travers la porte pour tirer aussi vite que possible, elle entendit un corps tomber au sol, et une voix demander des renforts. Avec une cartouche de dust explosive, elle s'ouvrit un passage dans un mur pour s'éloigner de son adversaire.

« Weiss ! Blake ! Magnez-vous !

-On arrive, on a entendu des tirs.

-Alors continuer à les suivre ! »

En laissant dépasser juste la caméra de son téléphone dans le couloir, elle vit trois soldats qui avançaient porte à porte en vérifiant les pièces de son côté. Quand il n'y en eut qu'un dans le couloir, elle surgit, tira dans sur lui et se jeta dans la pièce en face.

« Et merde ! Où-est-ce qu'elle est ?

-Delta 2 ! Ici Delta 2-2, on a besoin de plus d'hommes ! »

Elle n'osait pas ressortir, ils étaient aux aguets et elle ne pourrait pas les avoir sans mourir. Ils se passa une minute d'après elle quand elle entendit des bruits de pas dans l'eau du côté opposée du couloir.

« Où-est-ce qu'elle est ?

-Je sais pas ! Elle était de ce côté mais elle a tué Markson et on l'a perdue.

-Avancez, regardez chaque pièce. »

Ils reprirent leur fouille, Ruby se colla à un mur en attendant qu'un se présente dans l'encadrure de la porte. Quand ce fut le cas, elle tira immédiatement et il s'écroula, transpercé, en arrière, puis elle alla se mettre à côté de la porte.

« Ça chauffe les filles ! Bougez-vous ! »

Elle accueillit le suivant en le perçant avec la pointe du manche de Crescent Rose.

« Elle est seule ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? »

Des tirs rapides de pistolet, des cris et le bruit de la dust remplirent l'air pendant moins d'une minute, puis la voix de Blake retentit.

« On est arrivé, tout va bien ?

-Vous en avez mis du temps.

-On s'est arrêtée prendre le thé en discutant de si on faisait bien de suivre tes ordres.

-Weiss ! Protesta Blake.

-Quoi ?

-C'est bon, c'est bon. Ne vous battez pas pour ça. »

Elles remontèrent au niveau du sol, Ruby était tombée jusqu'au troisième sous-sol dans sa chute. Tandis que Blake partait en éclaireuse pour identifier un chemin jusqu'à la source de l'émission radio des cris de Sun, Ruby répara le mécanisme de son arme et Weiss rassembla ce qu'elle trouva de combustible pour allumer un feu avec sa dust incendiaire afin de se réchauffer. Elles se déshabillèrent et laissèrent leurs vêtements à sécher l'une après l'autre, et Blake fit de même quand elle revint.

Elles avancèrent sans problèmes jusqu'à l'usine d'où était émise la séance de torture, mais elles ne rencontrèrent aucune résistance à l'intérieur.

« Je l'entends. Dit Blake.

-Quoi ?

-Sun, je peux entendre ses cris, ils viennent de là ! »

En effet, les oreilles de la faunus étaient justes, Ruby se mit aussi à entendre les hurlements ponctués de questions ou de remarques. Les trois femmes arrivèrent dans la pièce d'où ils provenaient. Elles ne virent qu'une silhouette blanchie assise sur une chaine elle aussi bizarrement blanche, il n'y avait personne d'autre. Elles s'approchèrent jusqu'à être en face de cette personne. C'était Sun, mais comme s'il avait été congelé, un haut-parleur pendu autour de son cou diffusait l'enregistrement de sa torture.

« Non… Pleura Blake.

-Pourquoi ont-ils fait ça ? Qui a fait ça ? »

Le larsen de haut-parleurs leur vrilla les oreilles, elles s'éloignèrent du macabre spectacle mis en scène.

« Qui êtes-vous ? demanda la voix de la radio avec un fond de musique.

-Equipe « on t'emmerde ». Répondit Ruby.

-Et bien, on ne vous a pas appris la politesse ?

-Pourquoi vous voulez savoir qui on est ?

-Ruby, il y a du mouvement derrière les machines. La prévint Weiss.

-Parce que ne pas le savoir est dangereux. Reprit le type de la radio.

-Dangereux pour qui ?

-Tout le monde ! Vous devez choisir un camp à Vale, ou alors la seule neutralité armée que l'on connaisse, c'est se battre contre les grimms. Pourquoi êtes-vous venues ici ?

-On cherche des survivants !

-Et vous en avez trouvé ! Pas de bol, pas vrai ? Mais ce piège n'était pas pour vous, il était pour un certain Neptune ou…

-Neptune ! Il est ici ?

-Ruby ! »

C'était la voix de Neptune. Elle venait d'en haut.

« Cassez-vous ! »

Un bruit de métal qui rebondit puis une explosion. Les soldats qui s'approchaient d'elles se mirent à tirer sur les passerelles de service en hauteur, elles profitèrent de la diversion pour quitter le hall, éliminant ceux qui tentaient de les arrêter.

Elles arrivèrent dans un grand open-space de bureaux avec une série de baies vitrées tout du long, elles le traversèrent quand elles entendirent un bullhead approcher puis le DJ dans leur radio :

« Vous croyiez pouvoir vous en tirer comme ça ? Après avoir tué tout ces soldats ? Non je ne crois pas. »

La musique monta de volume alors que des balles tirées par une mitrailleuse lourde fracassaient les vitres derrières elles.

« Courez ! »

Ruby se projeta et Weiss créa une ligne de glyphes pour elle et Blake tandis que le bullhead continuait à cracher ses cartouches.

« A droite, un escalier ! »

Avant d'y plonger, Ruby vit des reflets dorés autour de l'origine des tirs, elle descendit les marches, suivit par Weiss et Blake, puis le plafond explosa et tomba sur elles.


	5. Neptune

« Comment vous allez ?

-J'ai mal à la cheville. Se plaignit Blake.

-Ça ne saigne pas, ce n'est peut-être qu'une foulure. Les rassura Weiss.

-Donc tu n'as plus d'aura ?

-Non, j'étais la dernière, j'ai pris tout le souffle de l'explosion.

-On va éviter les combats pour un moment, je n'ai pas encore tout récupéré non plus. »

Arrivées à l'extérieur, elles passèrent en revue toutes les fréquences, elles en trouvèrent une chargée d'ordres et de bruits de combat où la voix de Neptune était audible.

« Neptune ! Tu nous entends ?

-Weiss ? Merci, vous vous en êtes sorties !

-Que se passe-t-il ici ? Qu'est-il arrivé à Sun.

-C'est compliqué Blake. Tout le monde essaie de survivre. Les faunus et les humains ont commencé à se battre, les faunus ont fini par se révolter. Yang…

-Yang ! Elle est encore vivante ? Où est-elle ?

-Je ne sais pas, on dit que plus personne ne la voit, qu'elle est toujours dans la tour, les rumeurs… Attention ! Bullhead ! Je dois vous laisser, rendez-vous près du grand pont ! »

Sans autres idées ni informations, elles se dirigèrent vers le nord-ouest. Elles tombèrent sur des grimm qui se dirigeaient dans la même direction, Weiss dû se charger du corps à corps seule.

« Au plus la situation est mauvaise, au plus les grimm viennent. Au plus les grimms viennent, au plus la situation s'empire, c'est un cercle vicieux. Exprima Blake à haute voix.

-T'as d'autres évidences du genre ? AAAH ! »

Un cadavre était pendu à un lampadaire au coin d'une rue. Un cadavre était pendu à chaque lampadaire, feu routier et panneau publicitaire de cette rue. C'étaient des cadavres de policiers.

« Qui… qui a fait ça ?

-Probablement les soldats et les chasseurs. Répondit Blake en pointant une pancarte « MUTINS » autour du cou de certain. Et cela n'est pas récent. »

Elles avancèrent un peu le long de cette horreur avant de bifurquer dans une rue perpendiculaire. Un peu plus tard, elles observèrent une horde grimm depuis un ponton. Un bullhead passa au-dessus d'eux et largua des bombes de dust qui explosèrent à quelques mètres du sol. Elles congelèrent tout dans leur rayon d'action, les grimm blanchirent, de la glace apparut et remonta le long de leurs membres qui touchaient le sol et l'air lui-même sembla se mettre à briller comme de la neige.

« C'était quoi ?

-De la dust cryogénique. Répondit Weiss.

-Qu'est-ce que ça fait ?

-C'est une dust spécialement conçue pour le combat. C'est un mélange de dust de glace et de dust d'air. L'air va souffler la dust de glace pour augmenter son pouvoir gelant, lors des tests, les parties fines des grimms congelés pouvaient être cassées à la main.

-On devrait continuer. »

La pluie tombait sur cette zone moins industrielle et plus artisanale qu'elles traversaient, beaucoup de bâtiments contenaient des logements. Elles virent un petit groupe de personne descendre de deux camions et entrer dans l'un des bâtiments, apparemment des prisonniers et leurs geôliers. Elles les suivirent, ils avaient traversé le bâtiment et elles montèrent au premier étage pour observer. De ce côté était une autre zone inondée par le fleuve. Elles reconnurent Neptune parmi les prisonniers, les trois autres étaient des faunus et parmi les geôliers se trouvaient quatre chasseurs d'après leurs tenues. Ils étaient dirigés par une fille aux cheveux blancs, adepte d'arts martiaux si les bandages enroulés autour de ses bras et de ses jambes était une indication. Une autre avait les cheveux turquoise et un hoverboard sous le bras, l'un des deux hommes avait les cheveux rose délavé ils portaient tous des vêtements courts. Leur chef fit un signe et un soldat et un chasseur prirent l'une des prisonnières pour l'amener dans l'eau, puis lui maintinrent la tête sous l'eau pendant plusieurs dizaines de secondes.

« Parle Neptune ! Quel était ton plan ! »

Il ne répondit pas, la regardant avec l'air hagard.

« Recommencez ! »

La malheureuse faunus fut à nouveau immergée, elle tentait de se débattre mais c'était inutile, puis d'un coup elle cessa.

« Il faut être un imbécile pour attaquer le pont de front. A mon avis tu préparais une diversion pour ta cheffe, Ilya... Peut-être que si tu comprenais ce que ces gens subissent à cause de toi, tu serais plus enclin à parler ? »

Elle claqua des doigts et l'indiqua à ses comparses. Ils le saisirent et l'amenèrent à l'eau, ce qui eut pour effet de le sortir de sa torpeur due au choc, il tenta de se libérer en suppliant de l'éloigner de l'eau.

« Pendant ce temps, vous deux, débarrassez-vous des autres. »

Les deux autres chasseurs prirent les prisonniers restants et les emmenèrent.

« Ruby, c'est le moment. On peut sauver Neptune. Proposa Weiss.

-Non, on doit sauver les civils. Assura Blake.

-Si on sauve les civils, on perd Neptune, c'est lui qui a les informations !

-On doit protéger les gens ! Et ils ne vont pas tuer Neptune s'ils veulent ces informations.

-A toi de trancher Ruby. »

Elle n'hésita pas longtemps, depuis petite elle voulait être une héroïne, avec la guerre contre Salem elle était devenue une héroïne, elle refusait de perdre cette réputation même dans cet enfer, Blake avait raison, le nombre était plus important dans cette situation. Elles changèrent de bâtiments pour celui dans lequel l'exécution allait avoir lieu, elles arrivèrent dos aux chasseurs, si elles étaient bruyantes elles allaient attirer l'attention des autres, et avec une seule personne avec un niveau acceptable d'aura, ce n'était pas envisageable.

« Weiss, tu maîtrise toujours la dilatation temporelle ?

-Bien sûr ! Rétorqua-t-elle, pour qui me prends-tu ?

-Alors sers-t-en pour les éliminer discrètement, ils n'ont probablement pas leur aura d'activée. »

La reine de glace positionna le barillet de Myrtenaster sur la dust électrique, elle se concentra un instant et déclencha sa semblance. Pour Ruby, Weiss devint une tâche blanche fusa dans l'air, et quelques secondes plus tard, les deux chasseurs s'écroulèrent, morts. Weiss dit aux faunus de s'enfuir en silence tandis qu'un camion démarrait de l'autre côté du bâtiment, puis elles retournèrent toutes les trois en vitesse là où Neptune était torturé. Les chasseurs et soldats étaient partis, mais Neptune flottait dans l'eau à plusieurs mètres du rivage. Weiss se créa une passerelle de glace pour l'atteindre et le traina dessus, puis jusqu'à la berge. Elle le secoua et tenta de lui vider les poumons de l'eau, mais il était trop tard.

« C'est de ta faute Blake ! Tu nous a traîné pour sauver ces faunus !

-Tu as toujours un problème avec les faunus ? On est là pour sauver des vies !

-Et Neptune aurait pu nous aider à en sauver plus que deux !

-Et si je vous tuais toutes les deux pour avoir la paix ! Cria Ruby. J'ai trouvé ça sur son corps, c'est délavé mais ça ressemble à un plan d'opération. Ça, c'est surement le pont, et ça, un bâtiment important sur l'autre rive, dans le district commercial. En route. »


	6. Le pont

Il ne pleuvait plus mais le ciel était toujours chargé, faisant croire que la nuit tombait alors qu'il y avait encore quelques heures de soleil prévues. Le DJ annonça à la radio que « le lieutenant de la rébellion, Neptune, n'était plus parmi nous, et que ce serait bientôt aussi le cas de la chef Ilya » et qu'après elle, ce sera le tour des filles bonnes à rien, BNR, blanche-noire-rouge.

Puisque le pont devait être défendu, elles approchèrent par un bâtiment à proximité, un restaurant, il y avait une sentinelle sur la terrasse que Blake élimina sans coup férir. De là, elles avaient une bonne vue. Les barricades sur le pont, les barricades et le camp de garde de l'autre côté du pont, ainsi que les deux paladins atlésiens, l'un au sommet du pont, l'autre sur la rive d'en face. Le pont lui-même faisait un léger V inversé au-dessus du fleuve, c'était grâce à ça qu'il était toujours utilisable, ses accès ayant dû être surélevés pour satisfaire l'envie de l'architecte.

« C'est toute une armée. Plus ou moins. Résuma Blake.

-Et zut. Comment on va passer ?

-Ça, ça peut aider. Indiqua Weiss en pointant des tubes. C'est de la dust cryogénique.

-On ne va pas utiliser ça ! Protesta Blake. Vous avez vu ce que ça fait cette saloperie ! On ne va pas la lâcher sur des gens !

-On n'a pas le choix, Blake.

-On a toujours le choix !

-Non, pas dans ce cas. » Conclut Ruby.

Elles improvisèrent un lance-pierre géant avec la lanière élastique de Gambol Shroud tendue dans l'encadrement de la porte, Blake amenait les tubes de dust et Weiss tendait la lanière avec un glyphe noir. Ruby se positionna sur la terrasse avec son fusil, elle tirerait sur les tubes quand ils tomberaient au bon endroit.

Les tubes de dust volèrent les uns après les autres, après que le premier ait explosé, un déluge de balles s'écrasa sur le parapet, ponctué par les tirs des paladins qui en explosaient un pan entier jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient l'un et l'autre réduit au silence. Une fois que le camp fut bombardé, il n'y eut plus aucun bruit. Ruby leva les yeux de son viseur, elle vit de la fumée blanche et de la neige flotter dans l'air au-dessus du pont, celui-ci était couvert de givre.

« Il faut traverser vite, dit-elle la gorge nouée, avant que des grimms ne rappliquent. »

Elles s'avancèrent sur le pont, les soldats étaient blancs, congelés dans leur dernière pose, la dust avait gelé toute l'eau de leur corps et l'humidité les avait scellés au sol. L'air était froid, tellement froid que de la glace apparaissait sur les bottes de Ruby. Des pas désordonnés lui firent lever les yeux, un soldat titubait, ses yeux transformés en glaçon, ses doigts soudés à son arme, Ruby voulut faire quelque chose, mais Weiss lui dit qu'il était déjà mort, il ne les entendait probablement même pas, ses oreilles bleu et blanche de froid. Le paladin aussi était figé, le fluide de ses vérins gelé, ses capteurs pris dans la glace, sa source d'énergie en train de s'épuiser à essayer d'activer des systèmes bloqués. Toutes ces statues de glace avaient été vivante dix minutes avant, maintenant elles avaient des positions dérangeantes, ralenties et bloquées dans un mouvement de protection, de fuite ou de combat combinés à la réaction au froid soudain. Le deuxième paladin avait son cockpit ouvert, le pilote était au sol, elles s'approchèrent de lui, il n'était pas gelé, mais toute sa peau visible était bleue, il leva la tête vers elles.

« P-pourq-quoi ?

-C'est vous qui l'avez voulu.

-Onon v-voulait ai-aider… Agonisa-t-il en indiquant le camp.

-Quoi ? Oh non… »

Au milieu du camp étaient installées des tables, sur les tables se trouvaient de la nourriture, au pieds des tables se trouvaient des gens recroquevillés tout était cryogénisé, il n'y avait plus rien de vivant. Ruby, Blake et Weiss s'approchèrent, incrédules et choquées.

« C'était… des civils ? Réalisa Blake.

-Mais pourquoi ? D'où venaient-ils? Demande Weiss.

-Ce sont ceux qu'ils ont enlevé dans l'usine. Proposa Ruby.

-Quoi ?! Non non non, c'est impossible !

-Si ça l'est ! Explosa Blake. C'est pour ça que Neptune a attaqué ! Il voulait secourir ces gens ! C'est de ta faute putain ! Cria-t-elle à l'attention de Ruby, qui ne les écoutait plus, perdue dans l'horreur de toutes ces vies prises par...

-Blake, calme-toi.

-Non ! On n'aurait pas dû faire ça !

-On n'avait pas le choix !

-Elle a fait de nous des putains de tueuses !

-Ça suffit Blake !

-Non !

-Il faut qu'on continue. Se reprit Ruby.

-Quoi ?

-Les grimms sont attirés par les émotions du combat, on n'est pas en état de les affronter. Et des renforts des chasseurs sont probablement en route.

-Ruby, tu…

-Ces enfoirés vont payer pour le mal qu'ils ont fait. Alors si vous êtes avec moi, on continue. »

Elles se regardèrent un moment, Ruby remarqua qu'elles étaient toutes les trois dans un état lamentable, coupures, tâche de sang, cheveux en vrac, vêtements lacérés et collant à cause de l'humidité, elle-même avait de temps en temps du mal à voir avec son œil gauche.

Weiss et Blake sortirent du camps les premières, Ruby jeta un dernier regard en arrière avant de les suivre.

Un commissariat barricadé mais ayant l'air vide attira leur attention.

« Préparez-vous, on sait pas ce qui nous attend dedans.

-Ça ne peut pas être pire que ce qu'on a fait dehors.

-Blake…

-Non, elle a raison, c'était vraiment mal, mais on y a été contraintes. Et je pense savoir par qui. »

Au rez-de-chaussée se trouvaient munitions, armes et dust, ainsi que de la nourriture, elles profitèrent de ce moment calme pour se sustenter et s'avitailler, la nuit commençait à tomber, et leur dernier repas n'avait pas été copieux.

Le bâtiment était vide de toute présence, elles le traversèrent pour arriver sur le parking intérieur. Il y avait une ligne de chaises au milieu, chacune avec une personne assise, devant elles des conteneurs explosés.

« Non, non, non ! »

Elles pensaient reconnaître deux corps, arrivées devant elles n'avaient plus de doute, c'était Ren et Nora.

« Mais merde ! Pourquoi ?

-De la dust cryogénique, dit Weiss, je ne veux plus jamais en voir, je ferais stopper toute la production et détruire tous les stocks du monde. »

Ren, Nora, des chasseurs, des officiers de la police et de l'armée étaient devant eux.

« Ils ont dû s'opposer au chef des… Commença Ruby.

-Je n'ai pas pu les inspirer. La coupa une nouvelle voix.

-Yang ? »

La voix était faible et provenait d'un talkie-walkie posé sur une table, Ruby le ramassa.

« Ils se sont rebellés, c'était stupide dans la situation où l'on était. Il ne fallait pas céder au désordre où les grimms nous auraient un par un.

-Yang ! C'est moi Ruby !

-Ruby ? Tu n'aurais pas dû venir ici.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans cette ville ?

-La survie, Ruby, tout simplement. Tout est en train de sombrer dans le chaos. Bienvenue à Vale, mesdames.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Ruby ?

-On avait tort. Dit-elle en attachant le talkie à une de ses ceintures. Le DJ ne dirige pas les chasseurs, c'est qu'un sbire.

-Ce qui veut dire ?

-C'était Yang. Tout depuis le début, c'était elle.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'elle pourrait faire une chose pareille.

-Moi non plus, on a vécu tellement de choses ensembles. Elle voulait toujours sauver les gens.

-J'ai sauvé de nombreuses vies au cours de ma carrière, et j'en ai prise encore plus. » Répondit la voix désincarnée de Yang.

Elles quittèrent l'endroit, il n'était plus question de faire un détour par la forêt mais de rejoindre Ilya en suivant le plan de Neptune et de voir ce qu'elles pourraient faire ensemble. En traversant les rues dans ce début de nuit, elles furent attirées par des bruits de tirs et vinrent ainsi en aide à un camp de civil attaqué par des grimm, mais elles ne s'attardèrent pas. Leur aura était régénérée quand elles atteignirent le district commercial, elles cherchaient le colissé de spectacle quand elles entendirent des bruits de combat provenant d'une terrasse au-dessus d'elles.

Elles dégainèrent leurs armes et grimpèrent en courant l'escalier le plus proche. Des soldats et des chasseurs assiégeaient un hôtel, d'où partaient aussi des tirs. Les soldats effectuèrent un tir de suppression sur les fenêtres pour permettre aux chasseurs d'avancer jusqu'à la porte et de l'enfoncer.

Elles étaient derrière les assiégeants et eurent l'effet de surprise en plus de leurs avantages de chasseresses sur des soldats, ils finirent transpercés ou tranchés par Crescent Rose, Myrtenaster et Gambol Shroud. Elles s'élancèrent ensuite dans le bâtiment où s'engagea alors un combat du chat et de la souris, la taille du bâtiment et le nombre de pièces permettaient de fuir et de se cacher pour tendre une embuscade quand quelqu'un se trouvait en position de faiblesse. Le combat fut intense et violent, souvent au corps à corps et se termina quand Blake poignarda le dernier chasseur qui s'apprêtait à achever Ilya. Cette dernière écarquilla les yeux en la reconnaissant. Elle était blessée au bras gauche, Blake lui fit un bandage tandis que les survivants de son groupe se rassemblaient.

« On a vu Neptune, on l'a vu mourir. Lui annonça la faunus.

-Oui, j'ai entendu l'annonce. Vous ne pouvez pas sauver tout le monde.

-Expliques-nous ce qu'il s'est passé à Vale, et c'est quoi ton plan ?

-On va faire ça en bougeant, il faut qu'on vole la réserve de dust. C'est les chasseurs qui la fournissent aux différents campements pour leur défense. Sans dust, les chasseurs n'auront plus de pouvoir sur les survivants. Ils ont récupéré toute la dust de la ville lorsque les premières hordes de grimm ont attaqué, ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée à l'époque, puisque des quartiers allaient finir abandonnés. Tout le stock est dans le colissé, pas loin.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'on a vu que des faunus parmi les insurgés ?

-Blake, la discrimination anti-faunus n'a jamais cessé malgré nos efforts. Et dans cette situation, elle est revenue à la charge quand les ressources ont commencé à se faire rare. Les faunus ont été accusé de voler, d'être des profiteurs, on s'est éloignés d'abord, mais ça ne cessait pas, alors on a commencé à se défendre nous-même. Après, la situation en ville a empiré, et on a été rejoints par les mécontents de la direction de Yang.

-Où est-elle ? A Beacon ? Intervint Ruby.

-Elle n'a pas quitté la tour depuis des semaines, des mois ? Je ne sais plus. Ok, voilà l'idée, si vous voulez donner un coup de main, vous passerez par l'arrière du bâtiment pendant qu'on attaque l'avant. Sécurisez les conteneurs et les camions, on chargera tout et on partira avec. Il faudra faire vite, dès que l'information leur sera remontée ils enverront des renforts.

-D'accord.

-Prenez cette rue, puis la deuxième à gauche, et faites le tour du grand bâtiment, jusqu'à la grande porte arrière. On se retrouvera à l'intérieur. »


	7. Ilia

Elles s'étaient taillé un chemin au milieu des légères défenses de la porte, mais un paladin modèle 2 gardait l'intérieur du bâtiment. Weiss commença une invocation, mais le pilote du paladin tira immédiatement sur elle.

« Toutes les forces disponibles dans la salle principale ! » Résonna une voix féminine dans les haut-parleurs par-dessus la musique.

Les balles n'avaient aucun effet sur le blindage de la machine. Weiss créa des cristaux de glace et les lança sur l'engin, les impacts successifs le déséquilibrèrent assez longtemps pour permettre à Blake et Ruby de se rapprocher et d'attaquer au corps à corps. Le pilote fit tourner le buste sur lui-même pour les éjecter, Ruby fut touchée mais parvint à éviter de s'écraser pour économiser son aura, Blake utilisa sa semblance avec de la dust marron pour créer un clone de roche qui encaissa l'impact.

Les renforts commencèrent à entrer, elles se replièrent dans les gradins en terrasse.

« Ça ne se présente vraiment pas bien.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire contre le paladin ? Demanda Blake.

-Il n'y a que Weiss qui a la puissance pour le détruire.

-Empêchez celle en blanc d'utiliser sa semblance ! Ordonna la voix. Équipe 1, à gauche équipe 2, à droite équipe 3, autour de moi.

-Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-Si on pouvait se battre au milieu des containeurs de dust, ils ne pourraient pas utiliser le paladin et on aurait l'avantage. Analysa Weiss.

-Ils sont justement derrière les cinquante connards qui veulent nous buter, comment on y va ?

-Equipe 1 et 2, en avant, délogez-les, on vous couvre.

-Je peux tenter de créer un tourbillon pour les renverser. Proposa Ruby. Il faudra en éliminer le plus possible avant qu'ils ne se reprennent.

-On va faire diversion. »

Blake tira de son arme, Weiss envoya des projectiles cyan frapper toutes les cibles qu'elle voyait pendant que Ruby sautait en bas des gradins et commençait sa course en cercle. Les tirs du paladin les forcèrent à nouveau à se cacher.

« N'essayez pas de la suivre ! Faites un tir de suppression sur sa trajectoire ! Commanda la pilote.

-Et merde ! Entendirent-elles Ruby jurer par la radio. Ça n'a pas fonctionné, je suis au milieu des containeurs. Je vais attaquer le groupe à votre gauche, essayez de forcer le passage. »

Elle passa en mode sniper et arrosa les escaliers dans lesquels les soldats montaient, elle vit ses amies se lever et courir dans cette direction puis un nouveau tir du paladin éclata le parapet à leur niveau, elles descendirent et engagèrent aussi le combat.

« Equipe 3, occupez-vous de la rouge équipe 1, magnez-vous le train. »

Ruby se projeta alors sur le groupe central et commença à les disperser.

« Personne ne touche à mon escouade ! » S'exclama la pilote en retournant son mécha vers Ruby, elle la frappa d'une main métallique qui fut parée par Crescent Rose. Ruby se dégagea rapidement et se cacha à nouveau entre les containeurs.

« Equipe 1 redescendez ! Empêchez-les d'atteindre les containeurs ! »

Un nouveau tir lourd s'écrasa sur une barrière de Weiss, Ruby reprit ses tirs de couverture et le groupe faisant face à Blake et Weiss finit par être éliminé. Elles utilisèrent les glyphes pour traverser rapidement l'espace à découvert, mais un autre tir bien ajusté du paladin les envoya dans le décor.

C'était mauvais, ce qu'il restait de la garde rapprochée du paladin se rapprochait à nouveau d'elle, le dernier groupe allait vers les deux femmes à terre. A cet instant elle aurait aimé que le pouvoir de ses yeux fonctionne aussi contre les humains, parce qu'elle ne voyait aucun moyen de s'en sortir par elles-mêmes.

Heureusement elles n'étaient pas seules, les forces d'Ilya entrèrent par le haut des gradins et engagèrent le combat. Le mécha tourna ses canons vers la nouvelle menace, mais rapidement :

« Repliez-vous ! Je vais les retenir ! »

Les soldats ne discutèrent pas et quittèrent l'arène non sans pertes, laissant seulement leur commandante face à ses adversaires.

« Vous ne m'aurez pas sans combattre ! »

Elle ravagea les gradins à nouveau puis le canon droit fut pris dans la glace par Weiss, une roquette frappa sur la gauche et endommagea ce bras. Ruby retourna au contact et frappa la jambe gauche à plusieurs reprises dans un joint pour le couper, l'appareil tomba mais libéra son canon droit et aligna Weiss. Blake sauta alors sur le cockpit et tenta de le forcer, elle créa un double explosif dessus et le fit exploser avant de revenir à la charge. De sa main libre le mécha l'attrapa et l'éloigna, Ruby prit le relai et frappa dans la partie qui se fissurait jusqu'à ce que des haut-parleurs vienne un dernier râle :

« Allez… keuheu…vous… faire foutre… »

Le combat avait été rude, mais elles n'avaient pas le temps de se reposer. Les insurgés chargèrent les cinq camions présents avec le maximum de dust. Avant de partir, Ilya s'adressa à tous.

« Beau boulot, mais ils vont probablement tenter de nous arrêter. Répartissez-vous sur les camions et défendez-les.

-Il y aura un prix pour ça Ruby, j'espère que tu es prête à le payer. Je ne laisserais pas mon royaume mourir à cause de toi. » La mit en garde Yang.

Ruby monta sur le toit du deuxième camion, Weiss et Blake sur les suivants. Le convoi s'ébranla et quitta l'arène pour prendre la direction du sud. La première tentative fut un abordage pur et simple à partir des bullhead, chasseurs et soldats au corps à corps contre insurgés et chasseresses, les assaillants furent éjectés non sans mal. La deuxième tentative fut un véhicule qui percuta le cinquième camion pour l'arrêter. La troisième consista en une attaque depuis des véhicules, Ruby parvint à en mettre deux hors d'état de les suivre grâce à ses projectiles à haute vélocité, et Weiss en renversa un troisième. La quatrième attaque fut réalisée par bullhead à nouveau, mais cette fois ils tirèrent à coup de roquette pour écrouler un bâtiment sur leur trajet. Les camions ne ralentirent pas pour autant.

« Désolée, mais je ne les laisserais pas récupérer cette dust. Assura Ilya par radio.

-Elle fait s'écraser les camions ! » Prévint Ruby alors que le véhicule de tête faisait des embardées, puis le sien, elle s'accrocha à la carrosserie mais le premier camion se renversa et le sien percuta la remorque, l'explosion fit basculer son camion et sa remorque dans la zone inondée.


	8. Le centre commercial

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle sentait la partie droite de son visage tirer comme après une mauvaise nuit, mais en pire, elle arrivait à peine à bouger les bras et voyait trouble, la tête lui tournait. Quelqu'un approcha, grande, cheveux longs, couleur jaune.

« Yang ? Murmura-t-elle.

-Dans quelques jours, Il n'y aura plus de dust pour alimenter les armes ou les chauffages. Les grimms dévoreront tout le monde et ce sera de ta faute Ruby. La tienne, pas la mienne. »

L'hallucination s'éloigna et disparut dans un clignement d'œil. Elle parvint à se relever et alla chercha son arme, elle devina les camions renversés dans l'eau, sauf un, qui était en feu. Il y avait de l'agitation derrière elle, des gens courraient et ramassaient des choses. Les haut-parleurs de la rue s'activèrent.

« Mesdames et messieurs, pas la peine de prendre de gants. Les réserves de dust ont été noyées. Vous avez bien entendu, ils ont détruit votre dust. Tous les campements sont priés de se regrouper sur les plus grands où seront déployées des forces pour les protéger. Si nous restons ensemble, tout se passera bien. »

Ruby continua à claudiquer vers le camion en feu, elle entendit appeler à l'aide depuis la cabine, en plissant les yeux elle vit Ilya coincée sous des débris de l'explosion.

« Accroche-toi, je vais te tirer de là. »

Ilya était intégralement couverte de poussière et de dust, Ruby ne parvint pas à la sortir.

« C'est bon, laisse tomber… Y a plus de dust… c'est tout ce qui compte. Putain, c'était pas censé se finir comme ça…

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi détruire la dust ?

-Les faunus, s'en sortiront mieux que les humains sans dust. On a toujours dû faire avec moins de ressources, et c'était encore pire ici.

-Tu es folle.

-Je crois, que Sun avait dit la même chose. Je m'en sortirais pas, alors aide-moi, me laisse pas cramer. »

Les flammes se rapprochaient, elle refusait de choisir, elle ne voulait pas la laisser brûler vive mais elle ne voulait pas la tuer.

« Mais restes pas plantée là ! Allez ! »

Les flammes étaient proches, la laisser mourir serait horrible, la tuer serait un meurtre de sang-froid.

« Putain de merde Ruby ! Pitié ! Je t'en prie ! »

Les flammes léchaient ses jambes, il fallait faire miséricorde, mais ses bras refusaient de bouger.

« Ruby ! Rubyyyy ! AAHHHHHHH ! »

La dust prit feu et Ilya se transforma en torche, Ruby vit et entendit ses soubresauts et ses cris de désespoir, de terreur et de douleur sans réagir. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle resta là jusqu'à ce qu'Ilya ne crie plus, puis elle continua à avancer dans la rue. Il n'y avait rien, elle était seule, elle avait froid, elle devait retrouver Blake et Weiss, elle devait sauver Vale.

« Blake ? Weiss ? Demanda-t-elle dans sa radio.

-Ruby ! Oh merci tu es vivante ! On a été obligé de se cacher et de s'enfuir avec tous les chasseurs dans les alentours. On n'a pas eu le temps de te chercher.

-J'ai eu de la chance.

-Et Ilya.

-Morte.

-Merde…

-Non pas merde ! Elle nous a baisé ! Grâce à elle la ville va être dévorée par les grimms. Vous êtes où ?

-On s'est réfugiées dans un centre commercial, « le bonheur de Vale ».

-Je vous rejoins… dès que je trouve une carte. »

Après s'être repérée sur le plan d'un abribus, elle rejoignit le lieu en question qui n'était qu'à deux rues, elle avait retrouvé son énergie et elle y voyait à nouveau, mais il lui semblait qu'elle avait perdu de l'audition à son oreille droite.

« Merde ! Les chasseurs sont dans le centre. Ruby, dépêche-toi. »

Elle hâta le pas et entra dans un hall, elle entendit quelques tirs venant du haut.

« Ils ont attrapé Blake, je suis coincée, tu fous quoi Ruby ? »

Le bâtiment était constitué de deux barres reliées entre elles uniquement aux extrémités par le rez-de-chaussée. Elle choisit un côté au hasard et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre jusqu'à l'étage où s'était passée l'action, elle était du mauvais côté. Sur le balcon d'en face, elle comprit que Weiss était cachée dans un stand, à quelques mètres de là, la chasseresse aux cheveux blancs qu'elles avaient vu torturer Neptune avait un bras autour du cou de Blake et l'étranglait à moitié. Il y avait quelques soldats autour d'elle.

« Rends-toi, ou je la tue.

-Ruby, ça craint, fais quelque chose. »

Elle prit position, visa la tête d'Arslan, son nom lui était revenu en mémoire soudainement, et tira. La chasseresse bascula, la balle dans la tête, et Blake se jeta à couvert. Ruby et Weiss abattirent les trois autres soldats.

Elles avancèrent en parallèle pour sortir de l'autre côté du centre commercial quand leur radio grésilla, puis des bullhead larguèrent des soldats sur les toits.

« A tous les chasseurs et les soldats de Vale, les figurines de l'équipe RWBY sont en vente dans les boutiques ! Vous pouvez tous aller les chercher !

-Il me casse les oreilles ce con. Réagit Blake.

-Ah tiens, tu sais qui on est maintenant ? Lui répondit Ruby.

-Oui j'ai fini par vous remettre, on s'était croisé en personne au festival de Vytal il y a dix ans, avant la chute de Vale, enfin, la première.

-Oh putain, c'est le type d'Atlas avec la trompette. Comprit Weiss.

-Exact, Flynt Coal pour vous servir. Dites-moi les filles, quel a été votre plus gros mensonge jusqu'ici ? On est l'équipe RWBY ! On est venue pour vous sauver ! Ahahahah.

-Ferme la ! Cria Blake. C'est toi qui bosse pour une putain de criminelle !

-Non ! Toi, tu la ferme. Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que cette femme a dû faire, et je dis bien « dû » faire.

-Elle a eu le choix, comme tout le monde.

-Belles paroles. Vous vous rappelez le pont ? Hein ? C'est quoi cette exposition d'art ? Oh oui, les statues vivantes de glace de la reine de glace et de ses comparses.

-Je te jure, je vais te buter. Termina Blake.

-J'aimerais bien voir ça ma mignonne. »

Elles avaient avancé et combattu tout au long de la conversation, maintenant Weiss et Blake étaient bloquées par des tirs d'arme lourde provenant du côté de Ruby, elle allait prendre l'obstacle de revers par une boutique de vêtements quand les lumières se mirent à clignoter à toute vitesse. L'un des mannequins bougea. Bottes et veste-cape blanches, pantalon et justocorps noir, cheveux et yeux noirs et roses, un parapluie rose à la main.

« Non. C'est impossible !

-Ruby dépêche ! »

Elles se battirent, mais à chaque fois que Ruby touchait Neo, elle était remplacée par un mannequin lors du clignotement suivant, elle avait l'impression de se battre à l'aveugle et contre du vent. Mais malgré tout, Neo finit par disparaître, purement et simplement.

Sans chercher à comprendre le comment du pourquoi, Ruby traversa le magasin et surgit derrière les deux tireurs lourds, elle trancha les jambes de l'un et explosa la poitrine de l'autre.

« Salope ! » Eut le temps de crier le premier avant qu'elle ne le cloue au sol.

« On nous signale que nos emmerdeuses préférées sont au centre commercial, elles tenteraient de sauver encore plus de gens. C'est vraiment sympa de leur part, pas vrai ? Et elles feront tout pour vous sauver, même si elles doivent vous tuer pour ça.

-On l'entend depuis qu'on est entrée dans Vale, sa radio porte sur toute la ville. Remarqua Ruby.

-Et alors ?

-On pourrait l'utiliser pour organiser une évacuation. »

Elles se rejoignirent via un pont intermédiaire intact, et Ruby apprit que si le côté droit de son visage la démangeait tellement, c'était parce qu'il était brûlé du menton à l'oreille et ses cheveux avaient disparus autour. Leurs tenues étaient aussi dans un sale état, les vêtements de Weiss, habituellement bleu clair, étaient gris, noirs et troués, Blake avait remplacé sa veste par une récupérée, ses bottes étaient élimées, sa peau était tuméfiée à plusieurs endroits. Ce n'était que leur deuxième jour ici, mais elles avaient l'air d'avoir traversé un champ de bataille.

Quelque chose de lourd tomba dans une pièce voisine, elles se mirent en position de combat et entrèrent dans la pièce, prêtes à en découdre. Il n'y avait qu'un soldat derrière.

« J'me rends ! J'me rends !

-En voilà un qui ne veut plus jouer au rebelle.

-Tu vas répondre à nos questions, sinon… »

Ruby enclencha une balle dans son fusil.

« Non. Vous pouvez pas.

-Je peux faire ce que je veux, comme vous. Flynt, le type de la radio, il est où ?

-Le DJ ? Nan, nan, jamais.

-Réfléchis bien. Menaça-t-elle en dépliant sa faux.

-Là-haut, au dernier étage du Vale Great Hotel.

-Comment on y accède ? Lui demanda-t-elle en pointant le canon sur sa tête.

-Par l'immeuble voisin… Les ascenseurs y fonctionnent encore… Il y a une tyrolienne qui relie les deux bâtiments.

-Une fois qu'on pourra s'adresser à toute la ville, on évacuera.

-Il n'y aura personne à évacuer, pas après ce que vous avez fait. Yang voulait seulement protéger les habitants, souvenez-vous en...

-On s'en souviendra la prochaine fois qu'elle voudra nous buter ! Dit-elle en l'assommant. On n'a pas de temps à perdre, en route. »


	9. La radio

LA RADIO

« Alors, qui s'occupera de Flynt ? Demanda Blake.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Répondit Weiss.

-S'il ne veut pas laisser sa place.

-Trois chasseresses d'élites contre un chasseur raté reconverti, ça va, je suis pas inquiète. »

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, l'étage d'où partait la tyrolienne avait été clairement indiqué au rez-de-chaussée et sur le panneau de commande de l'ascenseur. Il n'y avait personne pour les attendre, elles s'avancèrent sans bruits. Deux personnes discutaient dans l'une des pièces.

« Des émeutes… Y en avait pas eu depuis que Goodwitch a organisée la ville, quand la tempête s'est vraiment installée. Tout ce boulot pour rien.

-Xiao Long dit qu'on peut toujours s'en sortir.

-Comment ? Il y aura plus personne en vie.

-Et bin, on se marre avec toi aujourd'hui. »

Sans hésiter, Blake et Weiss les transpercèrent de leurs armes., il n'était pas question qu'ils donnent l'alerte. Le reste du niveau était vide et elles trouvèrent la tyrolienne sans peine. Ruby prit l'une des poulies bricolées à disposition et s'engagea la première.

« Tu fais une erreur, ils ne passeront pas la tempête.

-Je dois essayer Yang, c'est le seul moyen.

-Tu les as tous condamnés. »

A l'arrivée elle percuta quelqu'un et l'envoya au sol. La scène se passa au ralentit, elle dégaina son arme pour frapper avec la pointe du manche, mais la personne à terre n'était pas celle qu'elle pensait.

« Ruby ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Arrête ! »

Elle leva son arme.

« Blake ? »

Blake tendait la main vers son pistolet.

« Fais pas ça Ruby ! »

Elle le levait vers Ruby.

« Non… »

En fermant les yeux, elle planta son arme dans le corps de la personne à terre. Quand elle les ouvrit, la soldate faunus était empalée en plein cœur et son sang coulait au sol.

« Pousse-toi Ruby ! »

Elle se décala à temps pour ne pas être renversée par Weiss qui arrivait à sa suite. Ni elle ni Blake ne posèrent de questions sur le cadavre. Elles tuèrent les gardes restant sur le toit terrasse et montèrent dans la boîte de nuit surplombée d'un grand cône en verre bardé d'antennes et de paraboles. Le carré VIP était situé directement sous le cône et c'est là qu'elles trouvèrent Flynt, devant une grande console bricolée d'écrans, de tables de mixages et de hauts-parleurs.

« Holaaaa, j'me rends les filles. Ne tirez pas.

-Blake, regarde ce que tu peux faire. Ordonna Ruby en braquant Flynt.

-Jusqu'où il porte ton bricolage ?

-Mon « bricolage » a été construit par moi-même à partir de pièces détachées. Je voulais apporter du réconfort par la musique aux habitants, les émotions positives n'attirent pas les grimms vous savez.

-Waho. Réponds.

-Il peut couvrir toute la ville avec les transmetteurs relais.

-Et comment tu fais pour parler à toute la ville.

-Très simple. »

Il appuya sur quelques boutons et fit glisser le micro jusqu'à Blake.

« Et voilà, vous êtes sur les ondes, essayez pour voir.

-C'était plus facile que prévu. Merci. »

Blake dégaina son pistolet et abattit Flynt avant que Weiss ne puisse lui retirer l'arme des mains.

« Lâche moi bordel !

-Putain mais t'es malade ?

-Tu te fous de moi ? C'est lui qui nous envoyait les chasseurs et les soldats au cul ! Il nous aurait pas laisser repartir !

-C'était pas à toi de décider !

-Et bin je l'ai fait et je t'emmerde !

-La ferme toutes les deux ! Les coupa Ruby. Ici Ruby Rose, je dirige une équipe d'évacuation, nous sommes ici pour vous secourir. Mais avant, les chasseurs doivent payer pour ce qu'ils ont fait à Vale.

-Tu me déçois Ruby, tu ne vois pas ? Demanda Yang. Plus personne ne peut quitter la ville. Glynda a essayé une fois de trop et y est restée. Il n'y a plus aucun moyen de faire passer un grand nombre de personne parce qu'on ne peut plus organiser de convoi, ni protéger des groupes réduits. Si tu ne veux pas apprendre des erreurs passées, je ne peux rien pour toi. Ton bilan est déjà assez lourd. Adieu. »

Le bruit d'un bullhead leur fit lever les yeux, il passa en rase-motte et l'un des passagers mitrailla le cône, elles quittèrent la pièce pour retourner sur la terrasse. Depuis la porte de la discothèque, elles virent l'appareil se poser et l'équipe CFVY en sortir. La mitrailleuse de Coco envoyait des reflets dorés quand les rares rayons de soleil traversaient les nuages, elle resta près de l'hélico pendant que Fox, Velvet et Yatsuhashi se dirigeaient vers elles.

« Blake ! Occupe-toi de Fox, Weiss de Velvet et je gère Yatsu.

-Et Coco ?

-Dès que vous avez une occasion, tirez sur elle. Mais ne vous mettez pas en danger. »

Les tirs sans sommation de Coco confirmèrent qu'ils n'avaient pas l'intention de discuter, et chacune s'orienta vers son adversaire. Yatsuhashi fait presque deux fois la taille de Ruby, mais la seule solution pour quitter la tour est de prendre leur bullhead.

Elle échange des coups avec lui, il est puissant et elle ne peut que parer les siens, pas les bloquer. Elle se projette pour s'éloigner et tire d'abord quelques balles sur Coco, puis sur Yatsu. De l'œil elle voit Weiss invoquer son Arma Giga que Velvet affronte avec l'arme de Yatsuhashi. Blake a l'air de s'en sortir face à Fox, ou plutôt l'inverse puisque Coco concentre ses tirs sur Ruby. Elle charge de la dust gravitationnelle et tire à la verticale pour se positionner sur le toit. D'ici elle continue à viser Coco qui est obligée d'arrêter de tirer pour esquiver, et se réfugie derrière une protubérance en béton.

« Blake, je vais m'occuper de Fox, attaque-toi à Coco quand j'arrive. »

Elle se projette vers la position de la faunus, prenant avantage de la lenteur de Yatsuhashi. Une fois face au faunus, Blake change de cible et Ruby combat cet adversaire plus rapide qu'elle, elle doit rester sur la défensive. Derrière elle, l'Arma Giga se désintègre sous la copie de son arme.

« Fox ! »

Le cri précède la fuite de l'intéressé et l'impact de Yatsuhashi sur Ruby, l'onde de choc l'envoie en l'air sans contrôle sur sa trajectoire. Fox s'élance pour la cueillir à l'impact, mais il en est empêché par Blake qui bloque ses lames. Maintenant que le combat était équitable, elles reprirent leurs adversaires initiaux. Ruby tente de se projeter pour renverser Yastuhashi, mais il était trop stable et ne fut que déséquilibré et la frappa du revers de son arme. Elle reprend son équilibre, retourne son arme et tire à nouveau à la dust gravitationnelle en visant son adversaire, Crescent Rose le percute à pleine vitesse, ce qui le fait plier, elle s'était projetée juste après et reprend la faux dans ses mains pour frapper depuis le bas ce qui l'envoie en l'air, elle enchaîne par deux tirs avant qu'il ne retombe au sol sur le ventre. Elle ne lui laisse pas le temps de se relever et plante sa faux dans son dos, mais il avait encore de l'aura et l'attaque ne passe pas. Reprenant de la distance, elle le crible de balles jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écroule mort.

Elle pointe ensuite son arme sur Velvet, la distraction fut bienvenue pour Weiss qui lance une frappe de feu avant de charger avec ses glyphes et d'empaler la faunus sur sa lame. De son côté, Blake enchaîne les clones explosifs puis piége Fox dans un clone de glace pour l'achever à bout portant de Gambol Shroud.

« Au bullhead, il faut partir d'ici. »

Elles atteignaient l'appareil volant quand les portes de la terrasse s'ouvrir sur des soldats et quelques chasseurs, ils tirèrent immédiatement sur elles.

Weiss démarra le véhicule tandis que Ruby et Blake récupérait l'arme de Coco et montait à bord.

Elles la déployèrent et mitraillèrent la terrasse alors qu'elles prenaient de la hauteur. L'imprécision était compensée par le volume de projectiles, leurs ennemis tombaient à un rythme régulier alors qu'ils se repliaient, puis des tirs provinrent du cône de verre.

« Weiss ! Fait le tour de la tour, j'ai envie de voir ce que ce truc peut faire !

-D'accord ! »

Alors qu'elles cerclaient la structure en verre, dont certaines vitres étaient cassées sous les tirs en provenance de l'intérieur, Ruby détruisit méthodiquement chaque niveau de vitre, pulvérisant en même temps la structure en acier, quand elle fut trop affaiblie, elle s'écroula et des flammes apparurent dans les appareils électriques.

« Et maintenant direction Beacon ! Il faut en finir ! »


	10. Blake

Elles avaient été poursuivies par d'autres Bullhead, le leur avait reçu de nombreux dégâts et elles en avaient abattu quelques-uns grâce à la puissance de feu de l'arme de Coco, mais l'orage qui approchait fut le plus fort et elles s'écrasèrent dans le district résidentiel.

Elle se réveilla difficilement, elle avait été éjectée à un moment. Maintenant tout était eau et noir autour d'elle, les maisons s'enfoncèrent dans les abysses marines, la rue se remplit d'eau, et Beacon au loin, à la surface, irradiait de sa lumière verte surnaturelle qui l'attirait tel un phare.

« Ruby, tu m'entends ?

-Hummm… Yang… ?

-Ouvre les yeux Ruby, Vale pourrait déjà être morte, mais j'ai réussi à la maintenir en ordre après la mort de Glynda. Nous avons survécu à cet enfer d'eau et de grimms.

-Non ! Pas tous ! Ragea une silhouette qui l'approchait.

-Qui… qui est là ?

-Une de vos victimes, quelqu'un qui suivait les ordres !

-On n'a… pas eu le choix…

-On a toujours le choix. Contra Neptune en la croisant. Et t'as merdé.

-On voulait, seulement vous sauver…

-Et nous sommes tous en train de mourir. Répliqua Ilya en disparaissant à son contact.

-C'est pas ma faute… Se justifia-t-elle en désespoir de cause.

-Ruby !

-Blake ? Blake !

-A l'aide !

-Il y avait encore des milliers de personnes vivant à Vale à ton arrivée, combien sont encore vivantes ? Combien le seront demain ? Je pensais devoir protéger les gens des grimms et de la tempête. Mais en fait il fallait que je la protège de toi.

-Ruby ! C'est Weiss ! »

L'eau disparut, les maisons revinrent et Beacon s'éloigna.

« Weiss ? Blake est avec toi ?

-Non… elle a aussi été éjectée du bullhead. Est-ce que tu vois de la fumée ? Je suis à côté.

-Ne bouge pas... »

Chaque muscle la tiraillait, elle était tellement imbibée d'eau qu'elle sentait ses bottes glisser autour de ses pieds quand elle avançait, elle sentait que le froid inhibait la douleur de sa peau, mais elle devait continuer à avancer, retrouver Weiss, et Blake. Il lui sembla qu'une éternité s'écoula avant qu'elle n'atteigne la carcasse fumante, le tas de tissu affalé contre était Weiss. Elle s'assit aussi et s'essora du mieux possible.

« Tu peux bouger ?

-Oui.

-Il faut retrouver Blake, ensuite on s'occupe de Yang… On peut encore sauver ces gens, je ne la laisserais pas nous gêner.

-C'est vrai que jusqu'ici ça a bien fonctionné.

-Je te demandais pas ton avis, Schnee. La radio de ce truc fonctionne encore ?

-Non.

-Alors on bouge. »

Elles tournèrent en cercles autour du site du crash en appelant régulièrement dans leur radio, plusieurs grimm leurs tombèrent dessus, mais elles les éliminèrent sans réfléchir, leurs gestes étaient devenus automatiques. Elles finirent par recevoir une réponse.

« C'est vous ? C'est pas trop tôt. J'ai perdu mon arme, je me suis tordue la cheville, ou cassée, ça fait un mal de chien. J'ai essayé de me faire une attelle.

-Où est-ce que tu es ?

-Dans une maison…

-Plus précisément ?

-Il y a une école pas loin… Je crois qu'il y a des gens qui y vivent. Je vais m'approcher. »

Le premier abribus qu'elles trouvèrent leur donna leur position et celle de l'école la plus proche, elles n'eurent qu'à se fier à leur mémoire pour la rejoindre.

« Weiss ! Weiss ! J'ai besoin d'aide !

-Blake ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demandèrent-elles en se mettant à courir.

-Ils… ils me poursuivent !

-Des soldats ont dû lui tomber dessus.

-Reculez ! Noooon ! »

Elles virent l'école au bout de la rue, elles n'avaient aucune idée de leur niveau d'aura et préféraient la conserver pour le combat qui se profilait, c'est pourquoi elles ne firent que courir. Elles enfoncèrent la porte d'entrée, traversèrent le hall et déboulèrent dans la cour.

Une foule excitée criait et sautait autour d'un arbre d'où se balançait une figure noire, Blake.

« La corde ! Tire sur la corde ! »

Elles pulvérisèrent la branche autour de laquelle glissait la corde et Blake tomba au sol. Weiss dégagea la zone autour d'elle et Ruby s'empressa de la détacher, elle enchaîna massage cardiaque et bouche à bouche.

« Reculez. Eloignez-vous ! Répétait Weiss.

-Allez Blake, nous abandonne pas ici.

-Ruby ! Ils nous encerclent.

-Putain respire !

-Comment elle va ? Réponds ! Reculez ou je vous embroche !

-Allez Blake ! Putain !

-Si elle s'en sort pas, je vous bute !

-Et merde… »

Elle ferma les yeux de Blake et ramena ses bras sur sa poitrine. Elle porta ses yeux sur la foule qui les insultait et les menaçait.

« Je vais vous buter. » Répétait Weiss.

Ruby arma son fusil et tira. Au sol. Elle continua jusqu'à ce que la foule se soit enfuie. Elles prirent le corps de Blake et l'emmenèrent dans une maison du quartier, elles l'installèrent sur un lit et se recueillirent un instant avant de repartir pour Beacon. Ruby envoya un dernier message :

« Yang, j'espère que tu m'entends. On va buter ceux qui t'obéissent jusqu'au dernier, puis ça sera ton tour. Blake est morte, et pour ça j'aurais aucune pitié. »


	11. Beacon

Ruby et Weiss étaient adossées à un rocher, hors du terrain de l'académie, la nuit tombait, elles récupéraient des forces en silence, Ruby le brisa en se levant :

« Tu vas bien ?

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller bien.

-Ce qui est arrivé à Blake, c'était pas de ta faute.

-Me dit pas ce que je sais déjà, sa mort est sur TA conscience, pas la mienne.

-Yang mérite de mourir, tu le sais. Justifia Ruby en lui tendant la main.

-Et nous, on mérite quoi ? Répondit-elle en se relevant et ignorant l'aide offerte.

-Je crois qu'on connait toutes les deux la réponse.

-C'est quoi le plan cette fois ?

-On bute tout ce qui bouge.

-Ça me va. »

Elles s'avancèrent dans ce décor ô combien connu vers l'amphithéâtre qui servait de porte d'entrée à l'académie, il avait été fortifié par des murs, des mitrailleuses et un mortier qui tira depuis le toit du bâtiment qui permettait d'entrer dans le périmètre de la tour.

« C'est de la dust cryo ! Planque-toi !

-Bienvenue Ruby, en enfer. On n'attendait plus que toi. » Nargua Yang.

Le sol se gela, les murets blanchirent, des humanoïdes de glaces sortirent du sol pour l'attraper, leur contact glacial la paralysa et elle se sentit congeler.

« Ruby, reprends-toi ! Elimine les tireurs ou on est foutue ! »

Elle reprit ses esprits, se cacha derrière une barricade et chercha ses cibles sans plus prêter attention à la fusillade qui s'abattait sur elles depuis tous les postes de tir des défenseurs. Elle parvint à aligner les opérateurs du mortier, et pour faire bonne mesure tira des balles de glace sur le matériel. Weiss lança des projectiles sur l'un des postes.

Elles se séparèrent et remontèrent poste après poste pour éliminer les tireurs, devant même monter sur les arches qui entouraient l'amphithéâtre pour en déloger certains, puis sautant au bas et engageant le corps à corps, auquel ils se révélèrent doués, parvenant plusieurs fois à lui assener des coups ou à la renverser. Elles arrivèrent finalement devant le bâtiment qui permettait d'entrer dans le centre de l'académie. La porte s'ouvrit sur Blake et Neopolitain.

« Non… Pas encore… Gémit-elle.

-Reprends toi bon sang, c'est pas fini ! »

Blake l'attaqua au corps à corps, elle recula, parant et esquivant, refusant de la tuer.

« J'suis désolée Blake ! Je ne voulais pas que ça arrive !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Lui cria Weiss, aux prises avec Neo. C'est pas Blake ! »

Ce n'était pas Blake, elle devait passer. Ce n'était pas Blake, elle devait passer. Ce n'était pas Blake, elle devait passer. Ce n'était pas Blake, elle devait passer.

Blake s'écroula.

Weiss était déjà dans le bâtiment, elle la rejoignit et ouvrir l'autre porte, la tour était juste en face d'elles, imposante, dominante, écrasante. Le bruit des bullhead coupa leur observation.

« Elles sont dans le poste de garde ! Encerclez-les ! » Cria un haut-parleur monté sur l'un des véhicules.

Elles rentrèrent dans le bâtiment et fermèrent les portes. Accroupies elles montèrent sur le toit, plusieurs bullhead déposaient ce qui restait des soldats de Vale sur les zones de débarquement, deux autres tournaient autour d'elles.

« Rendez-vous ! C'est terminé.

-Je vous emmerde ! Répondit Weiss. Faudra me passer sur le corps !

-C'est ta dernière chance Ruby. L'informa Yang. Rends-toi ou ils t'abattront, tu n'as aucune chance.

-T'as pas intérêt, la prévint Weiss. Va te faire foutre ! Ajouta-t-elle quand Ruby lâcha son arme.

-C'est le seul moyen d'entrer dans cette tour.

-Cette mission est un échec !

-Pas tant que je serais vivante !

-Ok, alors t'arrêtes pas ! »

Sans lui demander son avis, Weiss créa un tourbillon d'air qui fit décoller Ruby et l'envoya jusqu'à la base de la tour. Depuis l'arbre où elle atterrit, elle ne vit que les lumières du dernier combat de Weiss.

« C'était obligé de finir comme ça. Tes amies sont mortes, les grimms règnent en ville. Tu as échoué. Nous avons ça en commun… »

Elle entra dans la tour. Un calme surréel y régnait. Elle traversa le hall vide jusqu'à l'ascenseur qui l'emmena jusqu'au bureau du directeur.

« Bien joué Ruby, tu as réussi là où les grimms et la tempête ont échoué. Tu as détruit la ville. Tu crois être une héroïne ? Maintenant que tu es là, dis-moi, qu'à tu pensés en arrivant dans Vale ? Qu'une folle dirigeait la ville ?

-Oui, je l'ai espéré.

-Ça aurait sans doute été plus simple, mais je n'ai pas eu cette chance.

-T'en es sûre ?

-Absolument petite sœur, je suis aussi saine d'esprit que toi. Malgré mes efforts, je n'ai jamais pu échapper à la réalité de ce qu'il s'est passé. »

La porte s'ouvrit sur le bureau, Yang était devant un tableau géant, elle apportait les dernières touches à cette représentation du campement de civils du pont. Des personnes figées dans la peur, la peur de la mort, la peur d'elle.

« Ça a causé ma perte. Voilà, c'est terminé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe bordel ?

-Tu ouvres enfin les yeux, ça fait mal, non ? Allez, quel est ton avis ?

-C'est toi qui as fait ça.

-Non, c'est toi. Tu as tué une soixantaine de personnes innocentes. Quelqu'un va devoir payer pour tes crimes Ruby, mais qui ce sera ? »

Sur ces paroles, Yang contourna le tableau.

« Yang, j'en ai assez de ce petit jeu…

-Je t'assure, ce n'est pas un jeu. »

Elle contourna aussi le tableau et le bureau, Yang était assise sur la chaise, son cadavre était assis sur la chaise. Elle avait ses gantelets aux poignets, celui du côté de la blessure à sa tête pendait dans le vide. Ruby le lui retira et l'enfila elle-même.

« Il semble que les rumeurs sur ma survie aient été exagérées, reprit Yang en arrivant dans le dos de Ruby.

-Comment… ?

-Pas comment sœurette, pourquoi ? Tu n'aurais jamais dû arriver jusqu'ici, tu avais des ordres, retrouver des survivants et prévenir l'équipe de secours.

-Ce qui s'est passé, m'a complétement dépassé.

-Vraiment ? Tu aurais pu rebrousser chemin, comme Weiss l'a proposé à plusieurs reprises. Mais tu as continué, pourquoi ?

-Je voulais te sauver…

-Tu n'a pas été une sauveuse cette fois, mais tu as fait preuve d'autres talents.

-Ce n'est pas ma faute !

-Il faut une grande force mentale pour nier ses propres actes, et quand la vérité ne plait pas, on crée la sienne. Comme le talkie sans batterie, ou les chasseurs étant assoiffés de pouvoir. La vérité, c'est que tu es venue pour redevenir la grande héroïne que tu as été il y a 10 ans. Moi je suis là car tu n'assumes pas tes actes. Tu avais besoin d'un coupable, d'un ennemi à affronter, et qui de mieux que ta propre sœur qui a perdu l'esprit ? Et qui est morte depuis longtemps, au passage. »

Ruby ne regardait plus que la vitre du bureau dans laquelle se reflétait son apparence misérable et Yang à côté d'elle.

« La vérité fait mal, mais il est temps d'en finir, et ces mensonges doivent cesser »

Yang leva son gantelet et le pointa sur le reflet de Ruby, son reflet braquait Ruby.

« Je vais compter jusqu'à 5, puis tirer.

-Tu n'es pas réelle, paniqua Ruby, tout ça c'est dans ma tête.

-En es-tu sûre ? Rigola Yang. C'est peut-être dans la mienne ? Un.

-Non, tout ça c'est de ta faute !

-Si c'est ce que tu penses, alors tire ! Deux.

-Je voulais faire de mal à personne.

-Personne ne le voulait Ruby. Trois. »

Si Ruby accepte à l'horreur de ses actions, rendez-vous à la fin 1.

Si Ruby est plus forte que sa conscience incarnée par Yang, rendez-vous à la fin 2.


	12. Fin 1

Sa conscience fut la plus forte, quand Yang tira, ce fut le bras de Ruby qui visa sa propre tête et tira. Son cadavre tomba au pied de celui de sa sœur.

Dans Vale, les incendies des camions de dust et de la tour radio étaient impossible à contrôler pour les moyens restants. Dans les rues, il n'y avait plus assez de soldats ni de chasseur pour protéger tous les campements, les grimm chassèrent les fuyards et traînards de tout leur saoul, pour peu qu'ils en aient un.

Vale était perdue.


	13. Fin 2

Ruby tira, le reflet de Yang se brisa.

« Je suis plus forte que toi.

-Si tu le dis Ruby… Quelle que soit la suite, ne soit pas trop dure avec toi-même. Même après ce que tu as fait, tu peux toujours rentrer. Quelle chance. »

Quand Yang eut disparu, Ruby se perdit dans l'observation de l'académie, elle n'entendit la personne derrière elle que quand celle-ci parla.

« Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Weiss.

-On termine notre mission.

-Du coup, quelle est cette mission ?

-Ah ! Donne-moi une-… une radio… »

Ce n'était qu'une hallucination de plus.

Ruby était assise sur le perron de la tour principale de Beacon, elle avait la veste de Yang sur les épaules et ses gantelets aux poignets quand ils arrivèrent. Cela faisait des jours depuis qu'elle avait atteint la tour, toujours avec les mêmes actions : manger, dormir, tuer les grimms qui s'approchaient. Mais ce n'était pas des grimms, c'était des tout-terrains qui s'arrêtèrent à une vingtaine de mètres d'elle, des soldats de Mistral en sortirent.

« Générale Winter, ici Faucon-1, je crois qu'on l'a trouvé. »

Elle se leva devant ces intrus, que voulaient-ils ? L'un d'eux s'approchait doucement, suspicieusement même, les autres restaient à distance et pointaient leurs armes sur elle.

« Ruby Rose ?

-Elle est armée !

-Je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?

-Regardez ses yeux, il y a quelque chose qui cloche.

-Ruby Rose, on vient vous aider. Lui dit le soldat qui avançait. Mais d'abord, enlevez vos armes.

-Elle n'obéit pas.

-Elle est en état de choc, donnez-lui un instant.

-Enlevez vos armes, reprit-il, on va vous ramener chez vous. »

Si Ruby accepte de se rendre, rendez-vous à l'épilogue 1.

Si Ruby veut tenter une dernière action héroïque pour Vale, rendez-vous à l'épilogue 2.

Si Ruby considère être toujours l'héroïne de l'histoire, rendez-vous à l'épilogue 3.


	14. Épilogue 1

Chez elle. Patch, Taïyang, Drei. Elle pourrait se reposer. Elle serait en sécurité. Elle retrouverait une vie.

Elle joignit ses mains et détacha les gantelets qui glissèrent au sol. Le soldat qui s'approchait lui fit signe de venir et la conduisit jusqu'au tout-terrain, elle monta à l'arrière, et le petit convoi repartit dans l'autre sens.

« Vous savez, on a parcouru la ville pour vous trouver… On a vu des choses… Si je peux me permettre, madame… Comment c'était ? Comment êtes-vous sortie de cet enfer ?

-J'y suis encore... »


	15. Épilogue 2

Ils voulaient son royaume. Ils voulaient lui prendre son royaume ! Elle l'avait conquis et elle le défendrait ! C'était elle l'héroïne de l'histoire, tout ceux qui tentaient de l'arrêter étaient des ennemis ! Elle ne se laisserait pas faire, elle avait sauvé la ville une fois, elle la sauverait une deuxième !

Le soldat qui s'approchait n'eut aucune chance, pas plus que le deuxième qui reçut ses tirs, elle continua à tirer sur les autres, mais ils sortirent les mitrailleuses des tout-terrains et son aura croula sous les impacts, quelques balles supplémentaires la mirent à terre.

Alors qu'elle se vidait de son sang et que ceux qui avaient tenté de la sauver restaient incrédules devant ce qui venait de se passer, une voix qu'elle n'avait plus jamais entendue depuis 10 ans revint à sa mémoire :

« Le monde réel est froid ! Le monde réel se fiche de la détermination ! Tu veux être une héroïne ? Alors fais ta part et meurs comme tous les autres chasseurs dans l'Histoire !»

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit.


	16. Épilogue 3

Ils voulaient son royaume. Ils voulaient lui prendre son royaume ! Elle l'avait conquis et elle ne se le laisserait prendre par personne ! C'était elle l'héroïne de l'histoire, tout ceux qui tentaient de l'arrêter étaient des ennemis, des dangers à éliminer ! Elle ne se laisserait pas faire, elle avait sauvé la ville une fois, elle la sauverait une deuxième fois de ces pillards et de ces monstres !

Le soldat qui s'approchait n'eut aucune chance, pas plus que le deuxième qui reçut ses tirs, elle continua à tirer sur les autres, utilisant sa semblance pour se repositionner et avoir de meilleurs angles de tir, ces envahisseurs ne prendraient pas sa ville, comme les grimm ne l'avaient pas prise, elle en était la protectrice, et rien ne l'arrêterait !

Ces soldats-là n'avaient pas passé les derniers mois à devoir combattre des chasseurs insurgés, ils n'avaient ni l'expérience ni la précision nécessaire pour abattre un tel ennemi, elle les massacra.

Le dernier soldat se noya dans son sang alors qu'elle passait devant lui pour atteindre une radio d'où sortait la voix de Winter.

« Faucon-1, ici l'état-major, vous me recevez ? On a entendu des tirs, est-ce que tout va bien ? Sergent Cléome, que se passe-t-il ?

-Madame, bienvenue à Vale. »

Elle affronterait tout ennemi qui viendrait la défier. Elle protégerait Vale, coûte que coûte.


End file.
